Conrad
T.R.H. Viscount Piotr "Callum" von Conrad ''was the founder and former CEO of the prestigious '''McNinjer Foundation, as well as a top official within the ruling council of the MFGC. His notable attributes include his high executional proficiency when executing dustloops, as well as his undying love for off the ground air throws. Background Early Life Born in the suburbs of '''''New Cleggington (Formerly Chester), Callum was the offspring of a really big crow and fifteen fire ants. Due to his unique lineage, Mcn1njer was ostracized and rejected by both his family and peers, as he could not find himself fitting into either world. Being given no name to call his own, Peter decided that he would adopt countless names in an attempt to overcome his past of hardships, and step forward into the light. After a homeless vagrant only known as "Enrique" appeared in front of the young Hotdogs with a copy of Guilty Gear Xrd Sign (For PlayStation 4), Pedro would be taught how to IB Air Throw for two years straight in the sewers below Chester. Coming to see Enrique as a father figure of sorts, Keith was distraught when he found that he has disappeared one day without a trace. Fueled by his desire to figure out what happened to Enrique, Conrad (naturally) decided that he would need to take over the corrupt city of Chester in order to control it's information networks, and pin down the mysterious man. Munching Mayors He quickly rose up in the ranks of the Chester Mafia, with his eyes set on taking down the lynchpin, Mark Williams (Former Lord Mayor of Chester). After one of his subordinates reported that Mayor Williams was a particular fan of critically criticized 1994 fighting video game Tattoo Assassins, Cleggington decided that he must use the opportunity to FT7 him. Arriving at the scene with a bag of monster munch and a fist full of hydrochloric acid, Hector found the mayor awaiting him in his mansion tower. After some kinda boring villain-esque monologue, they played the set, which Antonio actually ended up losing. Whilst the mayor was busy doing a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tap_dance tapdance] and villainous cackle combo, Keith used the opportunity to throw his trusty bottle of hydrochorlic acid down the mayor's throat, resulting in his death. As the mayor died pretty fuckin' slow-like, Callym dissolved the Chester Mafia, and reforged it's remnants into the juggernaut McNinjer Foundation that still rules the city from the shadows to this very day. Merseyside Expansion After the fall of the mayor and the rise of New Cleggington, Conrad set his sights on expansion, with the Merseyside FGC. After a brutal and challenging campaign to get people to play guilty gear, Legion got a scene going and took part in many really cool lore moments that I can't be fucked elaborating on here. His main project as a part of the scene was to try and push for a big, annual tournament by the name of Drowning Pools. After much preparation and a fairly successful set of pre-registrations, Peter was set to sleep for the first time in at least like fifty years. But then, disaster struck. After dropping one two many combos, Antonio unknowingly took the wrong train home whilst caught up in his frustrations. Instead of his home base of New Cleggington, he instead arrived in Toad City #2765, a bitter rival to Cleggington and the McNinjer foundation. Upon arrivval, Callum was mercilessly licked by a 6ft tall Telekinetic Poisonous Dart Frog that caught him by surprised. When it opened it's mouth, he tried to throw his trusty HCL into it's mouth, but was caught by surprise when the retracted hitbox allowed the toad to dodge it, catch it, and fling it back towards Keith, who was coincidentally opening his mouth to suck nutrients out of the air. Death and Reforging Broken and battered, his life fading out, Conrad said the only thing he knew how to say with his dying breath: "Get rekt, Lloyd." This strong desire to see Lloyd get continually rekt allowed the man of many names to linger on. Though his body may have faded away, his soul still persists... searching for more ways in which it can rekt Lloyd. And though he may not be in the best shape to accomplish this, McNinjer scientists are always prepared for the worst case scenarios.... Enter [ Robo - Conrad ] Category:Guilty Gear Player Category:Old Men Category:MFGC Top Brass